VFK Teddy Bear Quest
Description Today is National American Teddy Bear Day! On this day every year, we celebrate the birthday of our most loyal friend, companion and confidante, the teddy bear. It is difficult to imagine our world without our fluff stuffed bears, but the teddy has only been around for just over a century. It wasn't until 1902 that the teddy bear came to comfort us. So gather up your furry teddy bear friends for a party, for on our quest today we are going to celebrate National American Teddy Bear Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Teddy Bear Chair! Prizes Questions 1. It all started in 1902 when the President of the United States "Teddy" Roosevelt was visiting Mississippi to help settle a border dispute. During his trip, he was taken bear hunting. The hunt was unsuccessful, but to make up for it, a young bear that had been captured was offered as a target. The president refused to shoot the captive bear. What is believed to have ignited the teddy bear craze in the US? *A cartoon depicting the event *A book about Mississippi *A speech the president gave when he got back home *None of the above 2. The cartoon first appeared on November 16, 1902 and was an immediate sensation. It was entitled "Drawing the Line in Mississippi," and showed President Roosevelt drawing a line in two ways: first by drawing a line settling the border dispute; and second, by refusing to shoot the captive bear. Go to outside the Hotel in Western Age and say: "It is very comforting to have a small, quiet friend!" 3. In honor of the president's actions depicted in the cartoon, Morris and Rose Michtom of Brooklyn, New York, were inspired to make a bear and put it in the window of their candy and stationery store. What did the Michtoms call their bear? *Berinstrand bear *Teddy's bear *President's bear *Michtom's stuffed bear 4. The bear was sweet and soft looking like the bear in the cartoon, instead of more realistic and fierce like other toy bears. It touched people's hearts and created a strong demand for "Teddy's Bear." In response to the demand, the Michtoms, and the Butler Brothers, founded the Ideal Novelty and Toy Co. becoming the first manufacturer of teddy bears in the US. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "You find a friend in a teddy bear!" 5. Interestingly, over in Germany, Richard Steiff had joined his Aunt Margarete Steiff's stuffed toy business. Richard, who had studied art, would sketch animals at the zoo, especially the bear cubs. The same year the Michtoms made "Teddy's Bear," the Steiff toy company used Richard's drawings to create a prototype toy bear. What was the product designation given to the bear? *MSteiff88 *Margarete's Stuffed Bear *Steiff prototype #1 *Baer 55PB 6. In the Name "55PB" the 55 stood for 55 cm tall, the P stood for Plush and the B stood for the German word "beweglich" which meant jointed. The bear was crafted out of mohair plush which was used for the first time to make the bear. Go to Outback One in Australia and say: "There's just something special about a Teddy Bear!" 7. Steiff introduced their first bear design at the Leipzig Toy Fair in March 1903. European buyers were not very interested in the bear, but an American toy buyer, who knew that the popularity of "Teddy's bears" was growing dramatically in the US, placed an order for 3000 bears. By 1906 many manufacturers had joined the teddy bear market. What company which still makes stuffed bears today got its start in 1906? *Russ Bernie and Company *Ty Incorporated *Gund Manufacturing Corporation *Dakin Incorporated 8. By 1906, teddy bears were wildly popular in the US. Society matrons toted their treasured teddies with them everywhere, and children were photographed hugging their plush pals. President Roosevelt even used a bear as a mascot when successfully running for re-election. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "There's no bear like an old bear!" 9. The Teddy bear spread its charm to literature when Seymour Eaton, a newspaper columnist and teacher, wrote a series of children's books featuring characters called "The Roosevelt Bears." American composer J.K. Bratton wrote a musical piece called "The Teddy Bear Two Step." When words were added to the song later, what did the name of the song become? *"The Teddy Bear's Picnic" *"Perfect Bear Surprise" *"Bears on Parade" *"Marching Bears" 10. The 1920s and 30s saw the introduction of musical bears and mechanical bears. These bears were manufactured in many countries, and became quite popular. Two German manufacturers, Schuco and Bing, were considered leaders in the field of novelty bears. They produced fantastic teddies that could dance and walk. Some even played ball, and turned somersaults. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Happy Birthday dear teddy bear, Happy Birthday to you!" Answers 1. A cartoon depicting the event 2. Go to outside the Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "It is very comforting to have a small, quiet friend!" 3. Teddy's bear 4. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age and say: "You find a friend in a teddy bear!" 5. Baer 55PB 6. Go to Australian Outback I and say: "There's just something special about a Teddy Bear!" 7. Gund Manufacturing Corporation 8. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "There's no bear like an old bear!" 9. "The Teddy Bear's Picnic" 10. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Happy Birthday dear teddy bear, Happy Birthday to you!" Category:Quests